Pomme
by Ele Vega
Summary: Bernardo fait une tarte aux pommes et l'offre à Diego, mais il s'avère que ce dernier y est allergique.


Bernardo s'ennuyait considérablement, son jeune maître avait quitté l'hacienda depuis deux bonnes heures maintenant pour sauver un jeune homme accusé à tort d'escroquerie. Il espérait que, cette fois encore, cela se passerait sans encombre. Il grimaça, Diego n'avait quasiment rien mangé au diner, désireux de partir rapidement et la fatigue accumulée n'allait pas lui rendre service. Bernardo se mit à prier pour que son maître rentre sans blessures.

Toujours anxieux, les doigts habiles du muet se mirent à pianoter sur la grande table à laquelle il était accoudé. Quand soudain une idée lumineuse s'imposa à lui. Il allait préparer quelque chose à manger pour son ami, une petite douceur qui lui changerait les idées.

Aussitôt il fila dans la cuisine, qui à cette heure était complètement vide. S'armant d'un rouleau à pâte, il se saisit de la farine, d'eau et de levure. Et mélangea vigoureusement le tout. Il fit attention à l'épaisseur de la pâte et s'appliqua à l'aide d'un couteau à former une pâte bien ronde, avec le trop plein de pâte, il réalisa une sorte de couvercle qu'il badigeonna de jaunes d'œufs. Quand il eut fini la préparation, il était particulièrement fier de lui, la pâte était bien lisse et l'odeur lui chatouiller déjà les narines.

Il imaginait sans peine la reconnaissance qu'il verrait dans les yeux de Diego à son retour, et cette pensée le rendait particulièrement joyeux.

Le muet fouilla dans les placards à la recherche d'un fruit. Il secoua la tête devant les quelques oranges restées dans un panier, presque flétri. Son œil vif s'arrêta sur un grand et lourd panier rempli de pommes de toutes les couleurs.

Il se rappelait avoir vu don Alejandro en manger une juste avant que Diego ne s'éclipse.

Ravi de sa découverte, Bernardo posa le panier près de la pâte qu'il venait de réaliser et commença à les observer sous toutes les coutures. Il en sélectionna trois. La première, bien rouge et brillante, pareille à un bon verre de vin issu des terres des De La Vega. Une autre verte, dont la couleur lui rappelait l'herbe dans laquelle gambader chaque jour Tornado. Et une dernière jaune tirant vers l'orange, pareille au soleil couchant.

Il coupa rapidement les pommes les disposa avec un regard d'artiste, posa le rond de pâte par-dessus et mit son œuvre à cuire.

Quand ce fut prêt une odeur divine envahit la pièce et le muet s'en lécha les babines. Son ventre commença à réclamer une pitance et Bernardo n'y résistant plus, prenant garde à ne pas se brûler, coupa les tartes en plusieurs parts et en goba une, en se brûlant la bouche.

Le goût était parfait, doux, acide et sucré à la fois. Souriant il prit une assiette et disposa dessus deux beaux morceaux de la pâtisserie toujours fumante. Puis, il monta dans la chambre de Diego, l'assiette dans les mains et fier comme un paon.

A peine, entrait-il dans la chambre que Diego, vêtu de son peignoir bleu, ouvrait le passage secret. Remarquant Bernardo, le jeune homme lui sourit. Dans le regard que lui lança le renard, Bernardo y vit toute la fierté et la joie, dues à la réussite de l'escapade de son alter ego, mais aussi une immense fatigue. Brisant le silence régnant dans l'hacienda le grondement du ventre du jeune don se fit entendre, faisant se rappeler à Bernardo l'existence de son dessert.

La surprise, l'étonnement et la joie traversèrent le visage du jeune don alors que Bernardo lui présenter les deux belles parts de tarte. Sans attendre et avec un sourire de reconnaissance, Diego s'assis, prit l'un des morceaux et mordit avec avidité dans la gâterie. Le goût le surprit, c'était vraiment bon mais cela ne lui rappelait aucun fruit. Alors qu'il réfléchissait sur l'étrange aliment, il sentit petit à petit une étrange sensation de chaleur se répandant dans sa poitrine.

Sa respiration devient difficile, accompagnée d'un sifflement inquiétant. Diego ferma les yeux un instant alors qu'un sévère picotement se faisait sentir sous sa mâchoire, il porta machinalement la main à sa gorge douloureuse, gardant sa bouche entre ouverte. Bernardo en était resté pétrifié, il n'avait jamais vu son maitre dans cet état et la panique de ce dernier se refléta dans ses yeux rouges. Haletant légèrement, Diego tenta de trouver la raison de ses symptômes. Quand un éclair frappa son esprit.

Zzzzzz

**16 ans plutôt**

Le petit Diego sur la pointe des pieds, tentait d'attraper une des pommes du majestueux arbre pour l'offrir à sa mère. Cette dernière tranquillement assise à l'ombre que lui offrait les branches, lisait un livre.

Le jeune garçon comprenant vite que sa tentative était vaine et bien loin d'abandonner son idée pour autant, entreprit d'escalader le pommier. Très habile pour son âge il réussit à monter sans trop de difficultés. Attrapant deux beaux fruits, il redescendit sans encombre et s'assit à côté de sa mère. Celle-ci sentant la présence de son fils à ses côtés leva les yeux vers Diego dont les yeux pétillés de joie.

Mais les yeux de sa mère, eux, ne reflétèrent pas la même gaité. Elle semblait gêner. Elle posa le livre dans l'herbe et prit son fils sur ses genoux, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Diego, tu te souviens de ce que le médecin a dit ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête ne comprenant pas le problème. Il balbutia timidement :

\- C'est pour vous et père.

La fierté de la señora De La Vega fut immense et ses yeux s'attendrirent durant un instant.

\- Tu sais Diego, je suis comme toi.

L'incompréhension se lut dans les yeux noisettes de l'enfant.

\- Je suis aussi allergique aux pommes.

La mine de Diego fut inqualifiable. Il se leva d'un bond, embrassa sa mère sur la joue et courut dans le champ.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec un bouquet de fleurs dans la main et le tendit à sa mère un grand sourire éclairant son visage d'enfant.

\- Merci mon petit Diego, elles sont magnifiques. Mais que vas-tu faire de l'autre pomme ? Il ne faudrait pas la gâcher.

L'enfant sourit de plus belle.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mère, la dernière sera pour Luna.

Zzzzzzz

Voyant la panique dans le regard du muet, et ayant compris d'où venait ses symptômes, il tenta de le rassurer.

\- Ne... t'en fais... pas. Va... juste... chercher... père, murmura-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Bernardo écarquilla les yeux, laisser Diego dans cet état lui déchirait le cœur mais il ne pouvait rien faire alors, rapide comme le vent, il sortit de la chambre et fila dans celle de Don Alejandro. Sans perdre une minute il se rua sur la forme qui dormait et la secoua vivement. Grognant au réveil brutal, le vieil hidalgo fusilla Bernardo du regard avant d'apercevoir de sa mine terrorisée. Aussitôt debout, il enfila son peignoir, il suivit sans perdre un instant Bernardo jusqu'à la chambre de son unique fils, profondément inquiet.

Lorsqu'il entra, la vision de son fils rouge, respirant très mal et la main à sa gorge, se dévoila sous ses yeux.

\- Père... Les...Pommes... Haleta Diego sous un sifflement aigu.

Alejandro remarqua l'assiette de tarte aux pommes, il comprit alors rapidement de quoi il était question et fit demi-tour. Il se précipita dans la cuisine et après avoir renversé quelques aliments au passage, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait : une petite réserve de seringues que le médecin lui avait donnée contre la sévère allergie de Diego. C'était les mêmes seringues qu'il avait déjà utilisées pour sa tendre épouse. Il soupira et remonta rapidement dans la chambre.

\- Gracias... souffla le jeune homme en apercevant la seringue.

\- Garde ton souffle Diego, réprimanda doucement son père.

Aidé de son serviteur Diego remonta la manche de son peignoir et laissa son père lui injecter le produit qui allait faciliter sa respiration et calmer la brûlure dans sa poitrine.

\- Bien, va dormir à présent.

\- Navré d'avoir dû vous faire lever, je ne me souvenais plus ou se trouver les seringues, s'excusa le jeune homme un peu honteux.

\- Elles étaient dans la cuisine, mais je te conseille de dormir à présent.

\- Je vais bien père...

\- Diego, il est deux heures du matin. »

Le jeune homme rougit légèrement et se hâta de souhaiter bonne nuit à son père qui quitta rapidement la pièce.

Son fils était vraiment étrange, il était pour lui un mystère entier depuis son retour d'Espagne... Manger à des heures pareilles, c'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Le ventre de Diego gronda à nouveau, à peine la porte de sa chambre fut fermée. Cette fois ce fut à Bernardo de rougir. C'était sa faute si Diego n'avait pas pu manger. Il fit signe à son ami qu'il pouvait descendre à la cuisine lui chercher quelque chose à manger. Mais Diego hocha négativement la tête.

\- Ma gorge est encore un peu douloureuse mais ne t'inquiète je me rattraperais après une bonne nuit de sommeil. De toute façon je crois que je n'ai plus la force de faire quoique ce soit mon ami.

Le muet hocha la tête. Diego se glissa sous les draps et ferma les yeux épuisés.

\- Ne t'en veux pas Bernardo. Merci d'être là... pour moi, chuchota le jeune don déjà à moitié endormi.

Ému par la sincérité dans la voix de son jeune maitre, Bernardo sourit, ajusta un peu mieux les couvertures sur le corps de son ami et sortit de la pièce sans un bruit laissant la personne la plus chère au monde à ses yeux, se reposer enfin.


End file.
